Silence is Golden
by TrueAnimeLove
Summary: Modern AU. Based of Silence by Akiyama Koito. Merlin is a boy who has never been able to talk. He has been used as a toy his whole life. That is until Arthur kills his latest master by slipping his hand in to the master's head. Who is Arthur? How come he can communicate with Merlin? Can Arthur and Merlin find what they are looking for in each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Sorry to say but this isn't an idea all of my own. The story belongs to a mangaka called Akiyama Koito and this is based of their story Silence. I am the one who has decided to use it for a Merthur fanficton so if you like the story please let me know and look for the manga as it is amazing. I also don't own Merlin.**

**I do plan to do this in chapters but that depends on you guys. Tell me what you think and i'll edit the story with your help.**

**The story is from Merlin's POV.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**I have been yearning for a meaningful way to die. If there was someone I could give my life for then i would have something to show for this terrible life. Then on that day...**

The wine bottle hit me with more force then necessary when a man in a suit appeared behind my latest master. I was curled up with wine pouring down over my face when i looked up and saw him.

He had his hand inside my master's head.

He soon moved his hand back and my master collapsed onto the floor. He was dead, but that didn't scare me.

**I met him.**

The man walked up to me, kneeled down to get to me and reached out his hand. I was to shocked to move, the chains didn't help either.

As the man touched the top of my head, his hand began to sink into my head like with master. I shuddered as it happened.

**I am going to die in this place.**

However, the man looked shocked for a moment an moved his hand out of my head. He then stroked my head and said "I'll pretend I never saw you. Hurry up and get out."

**Huh...**

And with that, the tall, blonde stranger walked away.

**Wait... Wait up. What did you mean?**

I tried to chase after him. What did he mean? Where should or could i go? i have been a toy my whole life, no-one would take me in.

As i chased after the man irealised that the mansion was quiet. No-one was after me and there was no signs of a gun fight. How had the man got in? did he kill everyone the same way as he did master? couldn't be possible. But maybe not...

I turned the corner into the main corridor and found single man there in the mansion covered in blood and dead. There was even a man hanging over the balcony. What had gone on? What had that man done?

* * *

A few hours Later...

I had been taken by another man into a different building. It definitely had headquarters writtenall over it. The house itself wasn't major but the office i was taken into had 4 men in it, 5 if you count the man who brought me here, with what appeared to be their boss behind a desk in a big chair, like a bond villian.

I was pushed to the ground and with my hands tied behind my back i couldn't stop myself from hitting it. I had recieved meaner treatment before but i still wounds that had yet to heal.

"Boss, i brought the guy Arthur failed to take care of. His name is Merlin Emrys. He appears to have been Cedric's pet." said the man who had dragged me here. i didn't like him very much. Seemed neither did many in the room looking at the other men as i got myself up of the ground so i could kneel.

The boss turned to me, with a smoking pipe in his mouth, "Oh!" was all he said.

"What a babe" whistled one of the men in the room. he was taller the others but not by much and seemed less botheed about me then the rest of them were.

"Looks like he put the money he embezzeled to good use, huh Lancelot?" said the man next to him. this man had the longest hair and seemed the most interest in what i was. Both were sitting in on a sofa but only the second man was looking at me with predatory eyes. He made me want to shiver but i had seen that look too many times before to know that it was definitely a bad idea. If i ended up in his clutches, i bet it would be like with any of the other masters i had previously, all about sex and no love.

**I still don't know where i am?**

**If these people knew Cenred then they are part of the mafia also. This place must be some sort of hideout or headquarters.**

"That just means we've got a fine jewel in our hands." A very buff man in a suit walked up to me and knelt down. He took my chin into his hands and he carried on talking. "I wonder where he picked this one up?"

"Probably from some membership only salon" said a smoking man behind him. He was definitley the one who showed interest but seemed more interested in why this Arthur fellow idn't kill me, he was the most like the boss in the chair out of all of the men in the room. "There are some good buyers in the market for beautiful boys out in Camelot." he took out the cigar out of his mouth. "But Cedric was a really foolish man. What was he thinking, betraying the Pendragon family like that?"

The men on the sofa chime up. "He'd obviously be offed for selling out his own comrades." said the first man or Lancelot.

The man with the long hair then said the question i wanted an answer to. "So why is this one still alive? The orders were to kill them all?"

"Don't know Gwaine. Maybe he's Arthur's type so he couldn't go through with it. what you think, Leon?" suggested the buff man.

"Percival, this is Arthur we are talking about. that is very unlikely." said the smoking man or Leon.

"Hmmmmmm, this is very unusual." spoke up the boss. he then had a sip of his tea which i hadn't noticed on his desk.

"This boy was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by corpses. There is no way Arthur didn't see him." spoke up the man who had brought me here. He wasn't a nice man and only seemed interested in getting more power for himself. He walked up to the desk and slammed his hand down. "This is an ac of rebellion. Traitors should be punished."

"Now, don't get carried away, Agravaine." said the boss, looking fed up with the man already. "Lets give the man in question a chance to defend himself."

Everyone turned around and saw the man from the mansion. He stood lean up against the door frame and looked really annoyed to be called to the room. He was wearing a white suit with a tie. He looked very handsome. the way he looked at Agravaine

"Arthur, Lets hear your reasons." said the boss, calling for Arthur to walk into the room.

Arthur walked into the room and stopped next to me.

**Oh, its him** was my only thought as he walked up to me.

"Right well, I sensed something weird about him." Arthur started talking.

"Weird?" asked the boss.

"When i looked into his heart, i felt something weird..." finished Arthur.

"Right. That body restoration seitai thing, was it?" said Lancelot.

"Huh? That has other uses then killing?" asked Gwaine.

"Well, if i touch him directly like this..." Arthur then put his hand on my head. He looked directly into my eyes like he had in the mansion but this time I felt no threat from him.

**Wait... So he saw into my heart**

"What? Geez, Does this mean you've been able to read my thoughts the entire time?" said Gwaine. He looked as confused as i felt.

"No." was Arhtur's answer. "What i am able to read are the electric signals that travel between the brain and the body. Not concrete thoughts."

"For example, if he was to hold a gun up to your head, he would be able to tell if you were scared or not and no amount of faking it will help." stepped in Leon.

"So, like the body's language?" asked Gwaine.

"You could think of it like that." answered Leon before taking another breath of his cigar.

"With that answered, what was this weird feeling?" asked the boss.

"Its the fact... that i couldn't read anything...from him at all. The only thing that i could see inside of him was a 'deep silence'. It was like a fogged covered image." said Arthur as I looked at him confused. "It seems that, for whatever reason, there is an irregluar disconnect between his mind and body."

I give Arthur an inquisitive look but he ignores me.

"I don't understand but you're basically saying that it would be a shame to kill such a 'rare case'?" said the boss with a slight smile in his voice. I wasn't sure i liked where this was going. "What am I going to do with you?"

Agravaine then stepped up in front of the boss man again, "Hey, wait a second boss, Are you just going to let this go?" he asked with a shake in his voice. "That explanation's obviously bull. He's probably just dying to to get a taste of this 'Pet'"

Agravaine then grabbed my arm and pulled me to llie on his chest with a thump. He then lifted my head so that i was looking directly at Arthur.

Isn't that right, Arthur? This guy has been giving you one hell of a look this whole time." Agravaine almost yelled. It seemed he either hated Arthur or wanted me for himself. I really didn't want it to be the latter.

Arthur turned and looked at Agravaine with a smirk. He reached out his hand and grabbed Agravaine's jaw. "Agravaine..."

Agravaine looked shocked and confused until Arthur said "Pipe down, the boss is trying to have a conversation with me." with the most threatening voice i had heard for a while. Arthur then preceded to apply more pressure on to Agravaine's jaw and soon the sound of a bone breaking was heard. I was dropped to the floor as Agravaine moved to save himself, holding on to his jaw when Arthur let him go.

"Wow. Looks painful." said Gwaine, with a slight smile. It really did seem that no-one liked this man. I definitely didn't and i only meet him 2 hours ago.

"Agravaine, I don't think you need to be reminded that his incident goes back to your mismanagement. Almost all the bodyguards I sent with you were scarficed. Before finding faults in the performances of others, reflect on your own." the boss said with finality in his tone. He walked towards the big window behind his desk as if to stare at his empire. Everyone else looked at the boss with smug little smile, these guys reall didn't like Agravaine. "Let's leave the Fate of this one to Arthur. Got it?" said the boss. Everyone agreed and then bowed towards the boss.

I still had very little idea as to what was going on but it seemed as if i was going to belong to Arthur for a while, at least.

* * *

That night...

Arthur removed the blindfold that had been placed on me. I new this was my new place. the room we were in was a lounge with a massive sofa and TV. there was a table with a newspaper and one coaster on it. There was a bookcase with a limited number of books on it. The room was bigger then many rooms i had been in but the place itself didn't scream 'dungeon' or 'prison' but more, 'living space'.

"We're here." was all Arthur said as he removed my blindfold. As he moved to sit next to me, he looked into my eyes with an expression i couldn't quite place. "This is were i live. Sorry about the blindfold, I'm required to put that on when we're in transit."

Arthur sat next to me, loosened his tie, and then kept talking. "Merlin, was it? Your name?"

I nodded.

"Why didn't you run?" he asked as he looked directly into my eyes. This man actually seemed to want an actual answer rather than something else. I wasn't sure how to answer him so I just loooked at him. Arthur was waiting for an answer but seemed to realise i wouldn't give him one.

"All right, thn how long have you been living there?" he asked.

I looked at him strangely, why would he want to know? but i would answer as i felt bad that i couldn't answer the last one. I started counting on my fingers. I held up 8 as i had been at Cedric's for 8 weeks at least. What i didn't notice was the look on Arthur's face as i started counting, the looked seemed to mean he was surprised by something.

However, as i lifted my hands to answer him, he gently grabbed my hands. "you..." was all Arthur said. I looked at him with a confused look, i didn't know what was going on. Holding on to my hands, Arthur leaned in closer and the rested his head on his arm that had moved to the back of the sofa. All this time he was staring me in the eyes but all i could give him was a confused look.

"those eyes of yours are amazing. Don't give some guy you just meet that look. It will ause a misunderstanding." arthur said after 5 minutes as he tossled my hair.

**That's... I don't know how else to look at people. Or how to act in this situation. He's totally different from my previous masters...Hitting me or ordering me around or toying with me...I don't get the sense that thats what he is after. What could he possibly want? I am not sure but it is likely something inside my heart. But that's...**

"hey" said Arthur, dragging me out of my thoughts as he leaned in closer so that our foreheads rested against each other. "Your face speaks volumes. If you aren't sure what to do in a situation, just do what you would normally do" Arthru then leaned back to give me breathing room but still hadn't let go of my hands. "So? What would that be? What do you usually do whn you're taken into a room for the first time?"

I looked at him shocked. He really wanted me to do that. His tone and face seemed to suggest that he didn't want that but maybe i just read him wrong. I looked away from Arthur and started to strip. Arthur didn't look too shocked that i was doing this, almost as if he expected it but that didn't help me.

Soon enough, i was naked in front of Arthur, showing him all my scars and bruises from years ago. There was one major cut that had healed a long time ago but it reminded me of my fate for a long time. (**A.N.**If anyone has seen Soul eater the anime then the cut looks just like the one Soul recieves after fighting Chrona but without sitich marks and is also surrounded by bruises. However, if you haven't watched Soul eater and aren't interested in watching the anime then i am unsure of what reference to give you as that is the only one i can think of)

Arthur reached out and touched the scar that went from my hip to my shoulder very gently, as if still scared it would cause me pain.

"These are some terrible scars...you have all over your body." was the first thing out of Arthur's mouth. No-one had ever said that before.

"And this?" said Arthur as he shoved his hand into my belly, like he had with my head only half a day ago. I gasped and grabbed onto Arhturs shoulders for supprot,the pain was too much.

"Keep still. I almost have it." said Arthur as he wrapped his other arm around me to keep me still and pressed up against his chest.

After a few more seconds of pain, Arthur pulled out an old metal twisted thing that had been in my body. I was still shaking so i held on to Arthur for support. "It's...a metal fixture from a rusted toy. So it broke off inside you and they just left it, huh." said Arthur with a calm and soothing tone. "That must have hurt" He place the metal on to the table. "I'm gonna calm the inflammation now so stay put for a bit."

I nodded my head, still shaking as i held on to Arthur's neck.

Arthur's hand then slipped back inside my belly. "Well, i say that but i am not that good at using this part of my ability." He slowly started to rubbed the area the fixture had been and slowly the pain went away.

However, Arthur's arm slowly become blood red and viens starting being more prominent. Soon Arthur moved his hand out of me and started to move. The pain i felt was gone so had let go of Arthur as he moved away. the colour of his arm scared me. I wanted to help him.

Arthur's clothes (shoulder) was soaked with blood. I got to follow him.

_Let me tend to..._"I'm fine" said Arthur."it will heal soon enough."

I grabbed him and forced him to turn around. He did and then we were staring each other down. I must have looked worried and guilty as the Arthur said "It's not like its your fault. Like i said, I can't use it well."

I started to mime out a box as we needed the first aid kit._ Where is the first aid kit?_

Arthur looked surprised, "Merlin, Where did that voice come from just now?"

Arthur reached around the back of my head to grabbed the back of my neck. I didn't kow what he was talking about so i looked up at him confused.

"Could it be that...you...can't talk?"

**Until that night, I never knew those words could be spoken...with such a gentle expression.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. This chapter should help explain some things that haven't been talked about yet. Also please keep reviewing, i am going to need help if i am to get better at writing fanfiction.**

**I don't own the story, Akiyama Koito does, and i don't own Merlin either.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_My life as a plaything..._

_"Maybe we could sell him off. It's not like a kid who can't talk is good for actual work"_

_MOM! Don't leave me MOM!_

_"From now on, I'll be your master, Merlin. Come on, Let's hear you say it. 'Master'" said the man my mom sold me too._

_STOP!_

_"So he can't talk? how perfect. It's troublesome when they cry out you now." said one of my masters._

_"I'd be interested to see how long this one lasts. Especially after recieving that cut on his chest. Do as you please gentlemen." said a master i can't remember the face off._

_So many masters that i have lost count. They'd rape, get tired of me, toss me aside, sell me on, and yet..._

I woke up with something stroking my head. When i realised this i reared up in fright. Luckily it was Arthur that I saw after those dreams. I relief made my body relax but then I nearly fell off the sofa i fell asleep on. Arthur caught me and held on. "Are you alright?"i nodded.

_I'm sorry. I dozed off._

"Its fine." said Arthur wiping my tears away.

It's been a week since i came here. Arthur has been incredibly kind to me, so much so that the life i lived before seems unreal.

We sat down to eat dinner. However, my cooking has yet to be any good for consumption.

_Um...Please don't force yourself to eat it._

"I think it tastes much better than before."

He's lying to make me feel better, it doesn't taste good at all. I wanted to somehow make myself useful to this man who asks for nothing of me, so I asked him to teach me how to cook. But... At this rate, I'm probably just making more trouble for him. I have no redeeming qualities. There's nothing I'm good at.

"Hey, don't hold it all in. Tryforming words with your thoughts." Arthur then held my hand to bring me back from my thoughts. I hadn't realised that i was staring at him. "I can understand them, after all."

_I wonder...Why you can understand my words?_

"Who knows? I mean, you're the first person I've been able to use this power to communicate with. This power was originally for healing. That's how my mother and half-sister used it."

_Your whole family has this power._

"Well, not my dad but yeah. I was taken from my mother and sister a long time ago to work here under my father. I have never been back. We parted ways and that was that. If not for this power, who knows if i would be able to make my father so proud." Arthur looked very sorrowful at that moment, like he was never going to be able to make his father proud for just being himself. "What about you? Do you have any memories of your family?"

_I don't have any memories of my real parents. I think i was probably abandoned at birth. But i do remember a lady called Hunith._

"I see"

_Um...Arthur? Isn't there anything i can do for you?_

"You're doing the cooking."

_Not that! I want to be of better use to you. Like I...could be y-your partner at night...or something?_

Arthur looked at me like i was mental. This is the only wayi know how to be useful. I can't do anything else. I had to look away from Arthur so i looked down.

_There's nothing else i have to..._

"Merlin," Arthur lifted my head back up and passed his hand through my hair. "It's true that your 'silence' intrigues me but i didn't bring you here to be my play-thing"

_BUT..._

"Stop overthinking things." and with that Arthur left.

Arthur has no need for this body. I'm here on his whim. And yet, I don't even have the ability to repay even that. I wonder why my hert is enclosed in a wall of silence. I really don't know. But of things go on like this, I'll end up being abandoned again, even though i've finally found someone who can understand my words.

* * *

After that, I kept trying to make myself useful...and failing. I think it was after a few more days had passed when i knock over an ink pot onto an envelop whilst dusting the house.

"What's wrong?" Arthur had come over quickly, learning over time that i was clumsy and usually would smash things so he should come over to make sure the thing smashed didn't hurt me or was that expensive.

_Um...Arthur, I'm really sorry. I split some ink on this._

Arthur picked up the envelop and looked surprised or shocked. I couldn't contain my fright. _I'm sorry, It must have been something important and I have done this and..._

"No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have left it out. I'll just have another one issued so don't worry about cleaning anymore."

_Right...Sorry._

"Merlin, After today I'm gonna be away for about a week. I'll leave this place to you. Let's go somewhere together after I get back." He said that as he walked in front of me as if to hug me but stopped after seeing my face of fright and guilt. "Don't look like that. It's only a vacation."

_with me?_

"It's boring being at home all the time, isn't it? It'll be nice to have a change of scenery and take it easy." Arthur finished with a smile after he saw me nod.

Arthur has given me so many firsts. In this type of situation, I'd usually be locked up somewhere or chained to something. Though I have always hated those chains, I keep thinking about how I'd like Arthur to shackle me with them. It's fine if they're invisible chains. I just want something, anything that can bind me to him.

* * *

At the Pendragon Family Mansion,

"Boss, It's not right." shouted Agravaine, in the bosses office. "Didn't you say i'd be representing you at the meeting with the fisher king? Why did you suddenly decide to send Arthur?"

The boss replied with "The location changed. It's going to be in the fisher king's kingdom and you don't have an entry permit do you?"

"Why shoud they meet somewhere with such tight security?"

"They had to consider the safety of the other families. Right now, Bayard's territory is the sight of an east-west brawl."

"Then, just get me an entry permit."

"I do not issue them. But in any case, you'd need to have quite a few achievements behind you and t have buildt up some trust."

"Where's Arthur right now?"

"In Cendred's territory, taking care of negoitations. Now leave" said the boss, lifting up the phone. Agravaine left, annoyed and pissed. Why is Arthur favourite? I do a great job to and all the business deals with the fisher king would be mine if i could go.

The boss ended the call while Agravaine was still pacing outside. "This couldn't get any better"

"Something the matter, Boss?" said Leon as he walked up to the desk and the boss.

"Yeah. Things just got complicated. Arthur won't be able to return until Saturday."

The rest of the convesation was all mutterings in the ears of Agravaine. This could be his chance to get the entry permit and attend the meeting himself. Perfect was his last thought as he went to visit Arthur.

* * *

In Cenred's territory,

"Hey, How long are you planning to detain me, Cenred?"

"Detain? That'sa harsh way to put it."

"We've completed the deal, Haven't we? I would like to get back to Camelot if possible."

"Of course. If things proceed smoothly, we'll gladly allow you to return." smirked Cenred as he leaned in closer.

"So you want something other than the deal. What is it?" asked Arthur, fully disinterested in what Cenred wanted.

"Actually, you see, There's something we'd like to ask of you personally, Arthur Pendragon." Cenred then pushed a button on a wall anda wall rotated, like in old castles from scooby doo. "And your ability as a practioner of restorative seitai."

As the wall spun, Arthur quickly realised that the room now had a hospital room set up with a man in the bed on every live support machine you can think of.

"Gaius" Arthur looked shocked and then realised what Cenred wanted him to do. "Are you telling me you want me to heal Gaius?"

"That's right" said Cenred as he walked up to Gaius's bed. "If he isn't saved, the territory will be in turmoil. If that eventuates, Today's transaction will be void. That'd be hundreds of billions gone up in smoke. You'd Also lose credibility, wouldn't you?" Cenred said as he turned to face Arthur.

Arthur looked on sadly but said "I'm sorry but it isn't possible for me to heal."

Cenred starting looking annoyed. "What do you mean, Pendragon?"

"Exactly what I said." Arthur then started to move forwards, well aware that men had started appearing with weapons to kill him if he doesn't compy.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Merlin,

Merlin was in the Shower, thinking about Arthur.

He is coming home today. The day after tomorrow will be my first outing. I'd better get cleaned up properly. I wonder where we'll be going.

Suddenly there was the sound of the door opening.

'Arthur!' thought Merlin as he went to see who was at the door.

After turning the corner, Merlin found out who it was.

Agravaine was in Arthur's house and looked just as surpirsed as Merlin did.

"You..."

**Sorry but we have to end there. More in the next chapter. :)**


	3. Last Chapter

**Hi guys, Here is the last full chapter for this story. Hope you enjoyed it and will review it telling me so. Akiyama does write a little epilogue to this story but that is not really good for Merthur so let me know if you want an epilogue and I'll write one for the story.**

**I don't own the story, Akiyama Koito does, and I don't own Merlin.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Why was he here? What should I do? Arthur isn't here. I can't talk to him, Actually rephrase that, I don't want to talk to him.

"OH...So that guy's still keeping you around? You must be really good in the sack." Agravaine said as he sleezed his way closer to me.

I don't want him here. I glared at him. He wasn't supposed to be here, No-one but Arthur and me should be in this house.

"You sure have some impertinent eyes" Agravaine said noticing my glare but not backing down. "LISTEN UP! Arthur was the one who asked me to come here. It's your master's command, so don't get in my way." Agravaine better much shouted that sentence like he was trying to believe it himself.

But Arthur had sent him? Why didn't i get told? What was Arthur thinking?

"I'm looking for a fancy looking envelope coloured blue. That's why i'm here" said Agravaine

He was after that envelope, the one I...

Agravaine myst have noticed a shift in my facial expression as he grabbed me by my clothes/dressing gown. "Your face tells me you know what I'm talking about. WHERE IS IT?"

I really did not like this man.

I had to show him the envelope. He followed me as i walked into the lounge to get it from the table where Arthur had left it. Agravaine's face changed to oneof horror when he saw it. "THE HELL? I CAN'T...USE THIS!" he looked more and more annoyed as the situation sunk in. He then turned to me as I had stayed behind as he had raced to grabbed the envelope. "Don't tell me this was your doing?"

I looked away. It was my fault, looks like i let Arthur down again.

Agravaine then rushed towards me and grabbed me by the collar. He started to shake me. "SAY SOMETHING!" I can't talk, what did he want me to say any way. I looked up at him terrified, he was going to be just like my previous masters. "Do you have any idea how important that envelope is?! You'll ruin all our plans!"

I had let Arthur down? but he said i didn't have to worry about it anymore. He must have been lying to save my feelings. I really am useless to Arthur.

Agravaine shoved me to the ground with an almighty push. I hit the ground with an thump. I hadn't been treated like that in a while so the shock of hitting the ground made my body tense up so i couldn't use my legs out of fear of it happening again. I was able to sit up but that was it.

All I kept thinking was How do I fix this? How?...

"Arthur's an idiot for picking up such a useless punk. Guess you only have one talent." Agravaine was full on ranting at me. Most of it had been blocked out but when he mention causing trouble for Arthur...

I grabbed Agravaines arm after launching myself up off the floor. _Please! I don't want to cause Arthur any problems._

"How the hell do you plan on making this right?" shouted Agravaine.

Oh, right. Only Arthur can hear me. Agravaine won't listen or can't listen.

Suddenly i was pushed to the floor again but this time, Agravaine had pulled out his gun. He placed right in the centre of my forehead. "How About with your life? If I bring them you head and say it wa your fault, They might let him off, you know." Agravaine seemed to be shouting and almost at his whits end for some reason. I didn't get it but he was saying if i died Arthur would be saved. I could be useful to Arthur. What i hadn't noticed was Agravaine calming down and looking almost a little sorry for what he had said to me.

With my mind made up, i grabbed the end of the gun that Agrvaine had to my head and made sure he couldn't move it.

"WHA...Hey, dumbass, let go! Quit messing around!" Agravaine almost screamed as he tried to get his gun out of my grasp.

But then he pulled the trigger. the gun went off.

The bullet went into my arm and blood started pouring out. Both of us looked shocked but Agravaine seemed frightened at the sight of the blood. I put my hand on my wound and applied pressure. I then looked up at Agravaine, hoping he would help me get medical attention or something. he had to help me, he fired the gun didn't he.

"Fuck this! This isn't my fault got it? It's got mothing to do with me!" and with that Agravaine left. I tried to follow him but the blood loss made me dizzy. i didn't get very far.

_What do I do? I'm no good to Arthur like this. I'm going under. There has to be somehting I can do..._

* * *

With Arthur...

"So, you're saying that our bosses illness is beyond your healing powers?" said Cenred after Arthur had said he wouldn't help.

"I'm not obliged to answer that" was Arthur's reply.

"THat's too bad." Cenred then pulled out a mobile. "I didn't want to have to do this but..." He moved the mobile to his ear. "Merlin Emrys, that cute kid you left at home; What is he to you?" Cenred was now staring straight into the eyes of Arthur.

"He is...just someone left in my charge" was Arthur's reply

"Then it's okay to hurt him?" Cenred looked at Arthur with a threatening stare but Arthur seemed unphased.

"You were pretty thorough when you planned this, huh"

"When an aloof and prattish bastard like you suddenly starts living with someone...Of course we're going to mark him." Cenred looked more and mpre pleased with himself until he realised the man on the other side of the phone was talking. The phone was also on speaker so Arthur could hear every word.

**Cenred, Bad News.**

"What happened?"

**I'm sorry but we lost the target.**

"What? Didn't i tell you not to take your eyes off him?"

**Someone who looked like one of theirs showed up and then left awhile ago. He was definitely in there until then, But when i went in just now, all i found was a pool of blood. There was alot of it too.**

"You don't think...he was killed do you?"

**I don't know but it wasn't me!**

"You sure about that"

**Yeah. Maybe it was that guy from before.**

The phone call ended. Arthur was now behind Cenred with his hand in Cenred's head, ready to kill him.

"So I'm guessing that negotiations are off?" Arthur spoke with a dark voice.

"Bastard" shouted all of Cenred's men, aiming their guns.

"Idiots! Don't move" shout Cenred, he really didn't want to die by the hands of Arthur. "Arthur Pendragon, we never intended to face off against you. we wouldn't kill someone for no reason." Arthur's hand slightly loosen.

"So it wasn't one of your guys?"

"Definitely not. Its possibly someone from your side."

"Where's Merlin?"

"didn't you hear, we lost him!"

Arthur's hand released Cenred's head but then grabbed his neck to strangle him. "WEll then, search for him. If you can't find him, then everyone dies."

* * *

Lancelot's place...

Lancelot was reading his newspaper when his phone started ringing. He answered it.

"Oh hey Arthur...Where's Agravaine?...You want his whereabouts?...What's going on? you sound as scary as hell...hmmm yeah. Actually, he's right here next to me...(Agravaine stared shocked and petrified that Lancelot had told Arthur where he was, Agravaine had gone to Lancelot because Gwaine wouldn't want him and Leon was busy looking after Merlin. Agravaine was scared.)...Hand him over? Afraid not. We are going to sending him abroad so you can cool down. I mean, there is no way you would leave him just half dead over this, right?...Huh? sure let's make a deal... Merlin Emrys' location in return for you leaving Agravaine alone.

* * *

At a Hospital...

Arthur walked up to the hospital not in the best of modes. He was met by Leon (The smoker) outside.

"Where's Merlin? Is he still alive?" asked Arthur.

"Arthur. Please don't be so threatening. You'll upset the other patients." commented Leon.

Arthur then got an even more angier face, "They're just a bunch of crooks anyway."

"That's true. he's on the seconf floor, I'll take you."

Arthur and Leon then walked through the hospital to Merlin's room. As they walked in, Arthur saw Merlin passed out on a hospital bed, with bandages on his arm, head and face. He looked almost peaceful.

"He's alive but i don't hink he'll ever regain consciousness." said Leon, pulling Arthur from this thoughts.

"Was he shot in the head?"

"NO, the only bullet wound is in his right arm. he probably hit his head when he fell down the stairs."

"Fell? Don't you mean pushed?" Arthur reached out and held Merlin's hand.

"No, He fell down the stairs by the back door. He'd probably lost too much blood and passed out. It seems there was something he wanted to deliver at all costs." Leon then walked up to the bed side table and picked up the ink stain envelope. Arthur looked from the envelope to Merlin and back a little shocked, he wasn't sure what to think. "Namely this worthless thing. Any idea why he'd be so desperate to leave with this?..."

Arthur didn't answer. He only kept looking at Merlin.

Leon continued "It was probably for you. If this was to disappear with the boy you could claim it was stolen. It seems like he was going out of his way not to be a liability to you."

Arthur just kept looking at Merlin, trying to get into his head and failing. Arthur didn't know what to think of Merlin's actions. They only scared and shocked him.

"Oh, BY the way, Agravaine was the who carried him here, so please give up on any revenge you plan. The wounds you inflict are a pain in the ass to fix." Arthur looked at Leon with disbelief. "Agravaine noticed the guys who were staking the building and tried to get out of the apartment through the back, That's when he found the kid. If he hadn't gone back...What are you doing?"

During the time Leon was speaking, Arthur had started to pick up Merlin. "Taking him home."

"...He'll die"

"It's not like he will wake up if he stays here, right?"

"Most likely...not."

"Then it all the same. It's not like he will wake up if he stays here so it's all the same to me whether this body lives or dies."

Leon looked at Arthur like he was finally starting to understand what was going through his mind."Isn't that more reason not to take him? You don't plan on trying to heal him yourself do you? Give it up! Not with that half-baked power of yours that you can't control."

Arthur turned to look back at leon with merlin now safely in his arms. "Either way, it's got nothing to do with you."

"Not entirely. On the off chance that you do try to heal that half-dead body and end up hurting yourself, it will become my problem. I'm telling you to leave hi. I'll use force if i have too"

Arthur started to walk towards the door but leon then moved to block his way. "Leon, please move." he didn't. "If you make me say it again, I can't guarante your life."

"Oh? I find your tenacity in this matter rather curious." Leon then pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"There is no point in trying to expain it to you."

"Is that because you're not sure yourself" Leon took a breathe of his cigar. "Why you would risk yourself to try to heal him? Why is he special?"

Arthur looked down at Merlin as he replied. "There's nothing special about it. It is what it is. He's...the only one I can be close to without being assulted by noise. That's all there is to it." And with that Arthur walked passed Leon and out of the hospital with Merlin in his arms.

"So even he can make tat expression huh? You know Arthur, when a person looks at another perosn that way, It usually means they're special." Leon said as he watched Arthur walk to his car from the window in the hospital room.

* * *

At Arthur's apartment...In the Bedroom...

Arthur had placed Merlin in his bed and covered him up wtih the duvet. After that Arthur found a chair and just watched Merlin sleep. Looking around the room, he noticed the bags that had been packed for the trip he and Merlin were going to go on.

*Flachback*

_Hey Arthur, What kind of shoes do you wear on a trip?_

Merlin grabbed Arthur's fingers as Arthur was preparing to leave for his visit to Cenred's territories.

"Hm?"

_On vacation, what kind of..._

"OH. We can just decide when we get there."

_Right _

"You don't have to worry about anything while I'm gone."

_Oh...Okay. I'll just work on what I've learned. I'll try my best not to break or smash anything_

Arthur looked at Merlin and saw that Merlin was worried abut disappointing him. "That's..not what i meant."

_I'm just trying tobe useful. Is tat not okay?..._

Arthur saw Merlin move his free hand to his mouth and saw the plasters on Merlin's fingers. Arthur reached out and started stroking Merlin's hair. Merlin noticing looked up and Arthur then pulled him into a hug.

_I'm Relieved_ Merlin saud with a smile. _Have a safe trip Arthur._

*End of FlashBack*

Arthur came back from his thoughts and started staring at his hand. "I wonder why my heart feels calm when I'm with you?" Arthur moved his hand and placed it across Merlin's face, covering Merlin's forehead and eyes. "What is this feeling?" Arthur suddenly got the image of him killing a rabbit. It made him move his hand away from Merlin. He placed his head in his hands. "Is it possible for me to save him...with this power I've only ever used to kill? Merlin..."

* * *

With Merlin...

Merlin turned around and saw no-one and nothing. He was in a place wherre nothing existed but him and the chains around his ankles.

Weird i thought I heard something.

**What's wrong?**

_Someone called out to me just now_

**Heh,Heh,Heh. There's no way anyone would be calling out to you. Isn't that right? You're our precious toy. The helpless Merlin Emrys...who readily grovels like a dog. How many times have we met here now? Why would someone whom no-one cares about, who has been used and tossed aside, need to find meaning in his death anyway? A pity. With this wound, there's no hoope of ever going back.**

"Merlin!"

I turned around again and I started to walk forwards. _Just as I thought, someone's...yes...this voice..._

**Didn't I say there was no hope for you? There's no way for you to break out of death's chains.** The chains stopped me from moving anywhere.

_But..._I had to find the owner of that voice. I had to get free. I picked up the chains to see them more clearly.

**It's laughable really. Even as we speak, your life is already fading.**

Suddenly a mist started appearing around me. It didn't make sense, what was this mist? It stayed mainly around my wrist and then morfed into a hand. A hand I recognised. _Arthur..._

_Arthur!_

"You're there. Aren't you? Merlin!"

_Arthur!_

"Hold on for a bit. I'm going to save you."

_But that's..._

The mist soon became Arthur, moving into his shape and molding into his features. Arthur was there behind me, holdingon to me.

"IT's fine. Don't let go of me." was the first thing he said when i could see his face. I was shocked and scared. Arthur couldn't be here, this had to be a trick. Arthur then reached down and picked up the chains i had dropped. The chains then started screaming.

**Foolish Man! Grabbing that with your bare flesh, You'l be CURSED!**

Arthur's hands soon became the same blood red i had seen when he had healed me. I was worried and tried to grab onto his hands.

_Arthur, your hands..._

"Don't worry about it"

_But..._

"It's fine. so hold on if you want to stay with me." And with that I hugged Arthur, holding on, I wanted to stay with him. I wanted to live with him. I loved him.

The chains snapped and disappeared. Then there was a moment of black. I started to open my eyes. I was in Arthur's apartemtn, in bed. I remember what happened for a moment and then I jumped out of bed. _Arthur!_ I cried. But the sudden movement made my arm feel a sharp pain so i had to look down to assess the pain. I looked around while rubbing my arm and I saw a figure dragging itself across the floor covered in a mix between red and black liquid.

The figure turned around and I saw its Eyes. It was Arthur. I got up and moved to his side. I touched the liquid on his back but i felt like my finger would burn off so i moved my hand back. _Arthur! What's wrong? How did this..._

Arthur ignored my pleas. He kept moving towards the door. I hung onto him pleading with him. _Arthur, Hang on! Please stop moving. You can't move around like this._

Arthur finally looked up at me. The red liquid at least was lessening so his face was easier to see but the black liquid was still covering most of his body. "Let go, Merlin"

_I mean...It loooks so painful. Does it hurt?_

"It'll heal soon enough. It always does. But I guess it has never been quite this intense before."

_Ugh..._

Arthur looked directly at me. "Wha..." What's happening?" Arthur saw behind me a black cross that hovered behind me and saw that it was made from the black liquid that had covered his body. Looking down he saw that the Black liquid had all moved tohis right arm and was spreading through my body to make the cross.(At east that is hat he told me later.) "Why is it affecting you?"

**You'll be CURSED**. The threat from death's chains can rushing back into both our minds. "Get away from me Merlin."

_NO!_

"But its spreading to your body" Arthur shouted and tried to move back, out of my arms.

_THEN LET IT!_

"Wha..." was all Arthur got to say as I kissed him full on the lips, collecting the rest of the black liquid from his body. Arthur didn't kiss me back but that was may have been down to the shock of me kissing him, i don't know but the kiss was soon over.

_Let it. If this will ease your pain, even just a little, then I'm glad_. I gave Arthur a smalll peck on his lips and then sank into his arms.

After all that had happened, 10 mintues of silence was the best for both of us as we let what had happened sink in. Arthur wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer into his chest. "You're such an Idiot! Why would you do that?"

He moved my head back and kissed me. I returned the kiss. We stayed like that for god knows how long but one thing for sure was that my feelings were not just one-sided. I would live the rest of my life with Arthur and I was grateful for that.

* * *

_And so..._

_The pain I accepted from Arthur tcarved inself into my body _(Showing up as a cross with black wings and chains tattoo on my back). _Now I'm able to share the wounds inflicted on his body whenever he uses his healing powers, but i have no powers of my own so I can't heal or regenerate. I suppose then, that the wounds i sustain will just continue to accumulate until my life expires._

_This is the first meaningful pain I've ever experienced; The pain I bear for Arthur. My wish was fulfilled in the most unexpected and best way. The meaning of my death is now in your hands._

_That fact gives unspeakable joy to my life._

**The End**


End file.
